Project X Zone 2's Lullaby for a Princess REMAKE
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: A remake of my fanfic, Project X Zone 2's Lullaby for a Princess


**Here's a little song I made Fire Emblem style. This is going out 2 one of my friends here. It's called Song to a Princess, a parody of the song, Lullaby for a Princess. Please play the instrumental version of Lullaby for a Princess to follow along this song and sing its lyrics. America from Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD by Tsuna11644 will be singing too. Lucina's part will be normal typing, America's part will be in bold, while when they both sing will be in italics. The plot that takes place here is that America is still insecure about revealing her dark secret to anyone else after she nearly blows her cover to Reiji Arisu, a fellow agent of hers that she was trying to impress. Lucina, a teammate of her's, take note of this, and decides to tell her that she had been where she was in that situation. I will explain what her dark secret at the end of this story. I also got inspiration from the cutscene, "Marth No More", from Fire Emblem: Awakening, as a "hint" for you("hint" "hint"),where Lucina does exactly that, so even though I don't own the series, I did play the game and no, I'm not copying from them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Normal POV:

In the Dragon Turtle Mk. 1, everyone is fast asleep and not making any noise other than the occasional snoring, and Xiaomu's constant sleep talking about whatever game she played last. Lucina, a blue haired swordswoman, couldn't sleep, though. She was hearing someone crying outside of her room she shared with her father, Chrom. She kept thinking that the crying was her nightmares again. However, each time she tried to go back to sleep, she kept hearing a little girl crying. After she tried a few more times, she woke up for the 8th time thanks to the crying. But she realized that she wasn't hearing that crying in her dreams when she heard it outside. Cautiously, she got out of bed and crept outside of the vehicle. When she got out, she was surprised to see a werewolf girl was outside of the vehicle, softly tearing up while staring at the moon.

"… America?", she whispered to herself.

America's POV:

Okay, so I'm outside of the Dragon Turtle, looking at the moon and the stars. It was a full moon tonight and it's glowing brightly, with the stars twinkling like the reflection on a lake. Seems normal to you, right? Well, it is, except for the fact that I'm crying.

"What was I thinking, nearly blowing my cover like that? If he finds out about how closely related we really are…*sniff* I don't think he'll ever speak to me again."

"America?", someone asked. I turn around to see that Lucina, a princess of a haildom and one of our allies in this race against time, was walking up to me. What does she want?

"What in the world are you doing out here in the middle of the night? Some of us are trying to sleep here, and you made me think that your crying was in my head 8 times already. Don't scare me like that again."

I wasn't in the mood to tell her to go away, so I plainly just said, "Oh. Hi."

"Wait, that's it? No yelling, no- no, uh, cursing. No… nothing at all?"

"No. I'm not gonna do it. I'm not even in the mood to do that anyway."

"Then… what's up?"

"I… Did you ever have to tell someone you tried to keep a secret from the truth?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Have you ever told someone a secret that you needed to keep from them, but couldn't hold it anymore?"

"What brought this on?

"I nearly told Reiji my secret."

"Well, that's not a problem. It's fine to let someone know one of your secrets if you want to."

"Well, it is fine to. Not unless that secret has your relationship in balance with the truth that COULD MAKE IT RUINED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!", I practically shouted. One more time I forget to cover up, and someone's gonna go blabbing it to the whole team about it! Especially to Reiji!

"Shush. You're going to wake up everyone."

"I don't care…*sniff*"

"Wait… Are you crying?"

"Shut up. I'm not crying."

"Then who came and put water in your eye?

"No one! Do you think I'm an idiot?!"

"America, you are so crying."

"And you can be so cruel…"

"…"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. You see…"*whisper*

"WHAT?!"

"Shush! You're gonna wake up the whole world!"

"Well, it's just… Why did you never tell me that earlier? I could've helped."

"I heard that you were a very stoic person with a no nonsense attitude. I was scared to go near you, and I figured that you wouldn't tolerate with me and my personal issues."

"But-"

"I know: that I have too many damn problems to deal with and I need to stop asking for help and grow up already. Well, I can't! It's not like I don't want to, but rather, it's impossible for me to grow the hell up!"

"That's not what I was going to-"

"I'm 762 years old! I'm older than you by, like, 745 years, so that should make me wise beyond others, but I'm still stuck in a child's body!" By now, my face was heating up with warm tears of anger. What does she know about how to solve problems?!

"I may look like a young lady, but I'm insane in my head and I'm still a kid in my heart! Dammit, why can't you see that this is who I am, and there is no changing it?! What, do you want me to lose my mind and identity along with that?! Huh, Ms. Philosopher?!"

"…"

"Well? Do you have something to say?"

"…" *sniff* "I-I don't know what to, uh… I don't know what to say to that. Except… I've been where you are now."

"Liar… You are such a liar."

"No, really. I had been in that position before."

"What'd you mean?"

 _(Cue in Lullaby for a Princess)_

Lucina

Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How could I have been left this way?

The blame was my own, the punishment yours.

The harmony silenced today.

But into the darkness I sing thee a song.

And thy will thy message keep.

Till thy watery eyes understand my lullaby and make you realize why I weep.

 **America**

 **Fate has been cruel and order unkind.**

 **What did I do to be born this way?**

 **I wish I knew more, even that I was never born.**

 **Even though my past is not today.**

 **But into the stillness of what you now see.**

 **I had no one close at all.**

 **I ruined every chance I get and make my worst bet.**

 **It's why I wasn't caught when I did fall.**

Lucina

Once did a princess who smiled like the sun look out to her kingdom and sigh.

She smiled and said "Surely there's no better way than to look at my future ahead and no other time!"

 **America**

 **Once upon a time I was a poor puppy and had no slim hope for a home.**

 **I always knew the truth was hard to listen and I hopefully thought "Luck will come my way soon."**

Lucina

How great was my spirit, how carefree was glory, but long was thence shadow it cast.

Which fell dark upon the young princess's dream, but I didn't know that until the day my dad passed.

 **America**

 **How hard it had hurt, how painful it was then to even swallow my pride.**

 **I don't know why but it was too hard to find a new friend so it made me live a sad, lonely life.**

Lucina

Lullay, little Lucy.

Good bye little me.

Rest now in my sweet embrace.

Carry my lullaby winds of the earth, through clouds and through sky and through space.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind.

It was my fault for not being there in time, so forgive me for being so blind.

 **America**

 **Lullay, dear Reiji.**

 **Good night, Father mine.**

 **Rest now in moonlight's embrace.**

 **Carry my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space.**

 **Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind.**

 **Reiji, you're so much important in my life.**

 **Forgive me for being so blind.**

America's POV:

We both sat there for a few more minutes of silence. After, she ushered me to follow her.

"Come with me a moment."

"O-okay."

I reluctantly agreed to. As the two of us went on top of the Dragon Turtle's roof, Lucina abruptly stopped walking and stood still.

America: Was there something you want to tell me? I am not in the mood to hear what…

My voice trailed off for some reason as I look at her. I don't want to hear what she has to say to me. If she wants to reprimand me for snapping at her, she better be quick about it, 'cause I'm not gonna-

To my shock, I saw Lucina's hand tremble at her body. What is going on? I never saw her like this before. Was she… breaking down? No, she couldn't be. She doesn't cry at all, could she? No… she's pretty stoic. Stoic people don't cry.

"Are you… okay, Luci- gah?!"

I wasn't but interrupted by her abruptly grabbing my collar and wrapping her arms around me. Somehow, her arms around me made my body feel so… warm. Is this what hugging feels like? Wait, did I just…? Did I just hear a careful masked sob from her?

*sniff*"I-I never thought I'd m-meet someone who has been in my p-place b-before. I'm so sorry, America! I never knew! I never knew that you were…"*sob*

I was staring at this woman in front of me in shock. This was the same woman who was a stern person and not one to mess with, and yet… she has a softer side hidden from view. I never saw her break down in tears like that before.

"Lucy… Shh, there's nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong. There, there. Everything's going to be fine. I'm here for you…"

Poor girl… She's crying because of… me. I didn't mean to make her upset. I slowly returned the hug from her and started to rub on her back to make her feel better.

"What's the matter, Lucina? I never saw you cry before.", I had asked.

She quickly calmed down a bit before she explained to me why.

"I… I should have told you… I hid a secret from my father once."

She explained to me everything from where, or rather, when she had come from, her allies back in her world to when she had to reveal her identity to Chrom, virtually everything.

"How… how terrible. You came from a living hell hole and you went back in time just to save it from ever repeating. I- I didn't even think to ask you because for all I knew, you never had any problems in your life when in reality, you were involved in a problem for most of your life."

"Well, it goes to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover, or assume before you try.", she explained to me.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday, I guess. I feel as though I have gained a new sister."

"And I, you."

Lucina

As the years passed and alone inside, she decided to change her fate.

She gathered her allies and went to the past to save her future before it was too late.

Well such is the darkness that followed her over to repeat her dark future anew.

And that foolishness is what made her forget the one thing that she needed to overcome too.

 **America**

 **Ten years have passed ever since I had moved, yet I still don't realize at all.**

 **These are the moments that we will retain and I will remember when I feel I might fall.**

 **Well, such is the way that the limelight of glory slowly takes hold of its host.**

 **And I was so foolish to do nothing to stop the destruction of those who would need me most.**

 _Both_

 _Lullay, dear princess._

 _Good night, sister, mine._

 _Rest now in moonlight's embrace._

 _Carry our lullaby winds of the earth through cloud and through sky and through space._

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry our feelings in kind._

 _We both know that we're loved more than we know._

 _May troubles be far from our minds._ _ **(And burdens be gone from our time.)**_

 _And forgive us for being so blind._

 _(Music break)_

Normal POV:

Hearing the both of them singing, both Reiji and Chrom went to see who was up at this hour.

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the night? It's late."

"Reiji… There's something I need to tell you. Something I should've confessed a long time ago."

"What? What do you need to tell me, young lady?"

 _Both_

 _The years right before us are fearful and unknown._

 _We never will imagine it since we are not alone._

 _May these next thousand winters swiftly pass we pray._

 _We love you._

 _We missed you._

 _All those miles away._

 _May all of our dreams be sweet tonight._

 _Safe upon this bed of moonlight._

 _And know not of sadness, pain, no care._

 _When we dream we'll fly away and meet you there._

 _So sleep._

 _Sleep._

 _Sleep._

 _(Song end)_

I slowly took a deep breath and walked towards Reiji. My mind was telling my heart, "America, no. Don't do it. Don't tell him. Just walk away. You're making a big mistake!" My heart was telling my mind, "Shut the hell up, brain! I need to do it!"

"Rica?"

"Reiji? Just, please do me a favor and don't call me Rica."

My brain kept telling me, "Don't. He's never going to-" But my heart interrupted by saying, "BRAAAIIIIN!"

"Here, look to my head on your right, and you will see the truth."

I pushed part of my hair away on my left so I can show him. As Reiji looked on top of my head, he noticed something that threw him off. My scar. I had a scar in the same place as Reiji has his.

"Wha-? A scar? America, how did you get-"

"Gunshot.", I interrupted.

"It can't be true… But in order for that to be possible, you'd have to be my… "

The longer he looked at my scar, the more information he put together. After a good 10 minute moment of silence, he put two and two together and realized… that I was related to him.

"Oh no." *sigh* "You deserve better from me than a living hell. I'm so sorry… Daughter."

When he said this, I couldn't keep in my feelings that I bottled up inside of me for a long time anymore and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Father." *whimper* "I have been a bad girl to you, haven't I?"

I wasn't able to speak anymore without so much as a tear, so I started to cry. Reiji walked over to me a few steps, but hesitated a bit before he reached out to my face and wiped my tears away with his hand. When his hand touched my face, I looked up to see his face. His hand started to leave, but I felt my heart pain my chest and ran up to him and hugged him because I didn't want his touch to leave me. My heart was telling me to go to him, so I did. For once, my mind and heart were saying the same thing to me.

"No, Daddy! Don't leave me alone again! Please… don't leave me! I'm so sorry! Please… forgive me!", I cried when I buried my face in his chest.

"America…", Reiji spoke soothingly. "Please, don't cry. There's nothing to apologize for."

"There is! All I ever wanted was to get your attention to me for once, and all I did was make you push me away! I'm such a terrible daughter to you! You deserve better from me, not some emotional piece of crap, damn it! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" *sob*

"You're not an emotional piece of crap. You're my daughter. I would never call you anything like that. Please, don't cry, America."

"What's there not to cry for? The last time we talked before you were gone, I was upset by your tendency to avoid me! The last thing we ever did together was fight, and I called you a piece of chickensh*** for being such a lousy father and that I never wanted to see you ever again in my life! I regretted saying that to you after I found out that you got shot in the heart and died! I still do to this day! I don't want to lose you again!"

"And you won't! You won't lose me again!"

"But how would I know you won't-"

"Because I just swore it."

He hugged me so tight that my ear was pressed into his chest. I stopped crying afterwards and pressed my ear closer to him. His guiding voice, his strong arms, and his steady breathing on my skin was enough to make me stop crying and blaming myself. But his heart beating fast in my ear was more than enough to make me smile at the sound for the first time since his death in my future.

"I love you so much, Daddy."

"I… I love you too… Sweetheart."

"Hey, Lucina?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Doesn't this remind you of something?"

"…Yes, actually. It reminds me of how you treated me when I revealed myself to you. I was in tears, but your touch comforted my scarred heart again. It had been too long since I had last saw you."

"I know."

"I love you, Father."

"Me too."

All four of them stayed up there for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Okay so I did do better than when I first wrote the original. This was actually based on what I originally wanted America to be like. My original backstory for her was that like Lucina, she came from the future to save her parents from their own demise. Unlike Lucina, she's nothing like either of her parents (save the fact that she had a scar on the left side of her head, like Reiji) being an unusual hybrid: half Kitsune and half Werewolf, and that even though she is 762 years old, she's from 10 years in the future. It's complicated. So how did I do this time? I know it's not good, but it's not horrible. I also want to tell you that I'm going to hold my very first official contest soon, so when that gets up, it will explain everything. Other than that, I will see you soon.**


End file.
